Not Convinced
by YesIEatQuiche
Summary: Shibasaki is full of suspicions of Lieutenant Dojo and Kasahara, which she shares with a skeptical Tezuka. What will it take for him to be convinced? ShibasakixTezuka and DojoxKasahara. SPOILERS from volume 8. Oneshot.


**Warning: **Spoilers from volume 8.

**Summary**: Shibasaki is full of suspicions of Lieutenant Dojo and Kasahara, which she shares with a skeptical Tezuka. What will it take for him to be convinced? ShibasakixTezuka and DojoxKasahara. SPOILERS from volume 8.

**A/N:** I'm not sure where this came from, but it's been a while since I've been inspired to write anything so I just went with it. This is my first Library Wars fanfic, I hope the characters aren't too OOC (let me know what you think of 'em). I don't typically write in first person either… send me your thoughts when you are done reading ^^

**NOTE: **I've taken to reading the Library Wars volumes in French because it's a bit of a pain to find them and English and the English translations are soooo behind. In the French version, they refer to Dojo as Lieutenant Dojo. I'm not exactly sure what it is in the English version – commander, officer, instructor? Anyway, I decided just to stick with Lieutenant in this fic since it sounds more impressive ^^

**Disclaimer:** Library Wars = not mine.

* * *

Not Convinced

It's been a while since Shibasaki and I started taking our lunch breaks together. There's always something to talk about – Shibasaki is never hesitant to share the rumors she hears. I don't think I will ever tire of listening to her divulge the library's secrets, or at least the way her eyes shine with mirth as she tells them. Lately however, our conversations have been centering more and more around her roommate Kasahara.

"I'm worried about her, Tezuka. That commander of hers is going to be the death of her." She looks at me to gauge my reaction. She knows how much I respect Lieutenant Dojo.

"What's there to worry about? Lieutenant Dojo doesn't go nearly as hard on us in training as he did before. Just the other day he was talking about how far we've come."

Shibasaki let out her clear, tinkling laugh.

"What's so funny?" I said, getting angry. "It's true!"

"I was talking about _emotionally_, not physically, silly." A triumphant smile greeted me.

I gave her one of my famous (or so I'm told by Shibasaki) blank stares. "You've lost me."

"Boys," she scoffed. "You can all be so dense."

I shifted in my seat nervously, reminding myself that it was _Lieutenant Dojo_ we were discussing here.

"You aren't saying that Kasahara _likes _the lieutenant?" I said incredulously.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. And Dojo likes her too," she claimed, still smiling.

I choked on the water I was drinking. "You're wrong, Shibasaki. I know you think you are an expert in these matters," here I gave her a playful smile, which she returned, "but that is just impossible."

"Oh? You're suddenly an expert on the subject? Do share," she drawled.

I fought to keep my blush down. "Well, er, um…those two argue all the time – you should see it! Hate each other is more like it."

I was greeted with another laugh. "Wrong answer. Their arguing just proves they _are_ into each other."

"What kind of twisted logic is that?"

"The truth."

"Gah, you're impossible". I paused, thinking back to what she had originally said. "But, just for the sake of the argument – I'm not saying you are right – but _if _the feeling is mutual like you say, why are you worried for Kasahara?"

Shibasaki sighed. "For several reasons. They are both so dense I can't see any of them actually _doing _anything about it. Dojo making a move? Ha, like that will ever happen. It's going to drive Kasahara crazy, and she doesn't even know it yet. Anyway, I worry about Kasahara in general. She's too good for her own good – I don't want her to get hurt." Though she was trying to hide behind her well-practiced smile, I could see how troubled she really was.

I reached out for her hand that was draped lazily across the table. "I know you worry about your friend, but Kasahara will be fine. She always is." I stared at our hands, finding myself unable to meet her gaze. We stayed like that for a while longer, until the silence became too much for me.

"Not that you have a reason to worry anyway," I said jokingly, letting go of her hand and poking her wrist. "Since you're wrong anyway."

"You've got it backwards," she laughed.

"Prove it."

"Well," she grinned, "just take a look at who's arguing now before you completely dismiss my line of logic."

"I – uh..."

"Relax Tezuka, I'm just kidding."

I gave into nervous chuckles, so I almost missed what she said next.

"Mostly".

Asako Shibasaki, you may be right about some matters of the heart, but you're wrong about Lieutenant Dojo and Kasahara. I'm sure of it.

**...**

**...**

**...**

Lunches with Shibasaki are surreal; sometimes I feel it's too easy to forget myself when I'm around her. On good days I'm able to forget that I live in a world where the government condones censorship, if only for an hour or so. But then I return from lunch and I'm reminded where I am.

Today we had an unusually harsh wakeup call after lunch. Marie, Lieutenant Komaki's childhood friend (and apparently love interest if we are to believe Shibasaki and Kasahara), was cornered by a pervert in one of the lecture rooms of the library. The whole team is riled up about it; Kasahara and I have never seen Komaki so furious. To track the man down, we've decided to bait him. The idea is simple: he will see one of our girl decoys hanging around the library, he'll approach them like he did to Marie, and then we'll have him. Shibasaki was of course chosen for the job, as was Kasahara (to her surprise).

When those two came out all dressed up, the whole team was surprised.

"We're impersonating 'two students from a good family'," Shibasaki explained. "What do you think?"

It was impossible not to stare. Shibasaki looked stunning as always, sporting a cute summery dress, though I'd never admit it to her since she is already well aware of her pretty face. But Kasahara was surprising. Shibasaki must have forced her into that mini skirt, judging by her look of discomfort. It's so easy to forget what long legs Kasahara has when she wears the task force uniform all the time.

I glanced over to Lieutenant Dojo, my lunch conversation with Shibasaki on my mind. He had his back to the girls, and was walking away from us – he was all business, and I admired him for it. _See Shibasaki? He's not even a bit curious._

"Ah, Tezuka, just there you were fascinated by Kasahara!" Shibasaki teased loudly, bringing me back to reality.

"No – not at all!" _What was she doing? _

"Especially by those legs," she continued, chuckling.

"Are you crazy?" _Why was she teasing me about this, of all people? I was not fascinated. Shocked, surprised, yes. Fascinated – no. _

Still confused, I studied Shibasaki closer as lieutenants Dojo and Komaki wished the two girls luck. Shibasaki caught my eye and grinned triumphantly. _What was she trying to tell me? _

The girls walked into the Kichijoji Library; we were to station ourselves outside in case help was needed. I began to walk to my station when Lieutenant Dojo grabbed my arm.

"A word, Tezuka?" He seemed a little…off.

"What is it commander?"

He steered me away from Komaki, who looked mildly curious.

"I noticed your staring at Kasahara," he said sternly. _You too, lieutenant?_ I thought, annoyed.

For once I didn't have any desire to answer my commanding officer. Wasn't it bad enough that I already got teased by Shibasaki? I didn't have to deal with this, especially when I didn't even do anything.

Seeing I wasn't going to respond, he continued.

"And I heard what Miss Shibasaki said, I mean, she was speaking rather loud and I –" Something clicked into place. The commander was _meant_ to overhear what Shibasaki said. That woman knew no limits when it came to winning an argument.

"Your point?" I grumbled.

"Well…" Lieutenant Dojo looked very uncomfortable. "I'm just trying to protect our team. I would hate for your, er, interests, to get in the way of the task force."

"What?" _This couldn't be happening. _

"I mean, I know you asked her out a while back, but…" His face was definitely red, there was no denying it.

"Commander, I'm _not _interested in Kasahara. She's just my teammate." He still didn't look convinced. "There's um…someone else." Great, now my face was flushed too.

"Oh," he said stiffly. "Glad to hear it."

At that we turned and walked back to Komaki. Judging by his look of suspicion, we were both still red.

"I bet I can guess what you were talking about," he said gleefully.

"Drop it Komaki," Lieutenant Dojo retorted, silencing him with a glare.

Maybe Shibasaki was right about the lieutenant after all.

But still.

She owes me a few stiff drinks for putting me through that.

* * *

**A/N:** Honest reviews are appreciated; they keep me sane (sanER). Let me have it – plot too subtle? Dialogue too forced? Characters too OOC?

And yes, I kind of do think that Tezuka would have figured this little romance brewing in his team before now, but it's more fun to write this way, no? ^^

~YIEQ


End file.
